Tess Gallagher
| birth_place = Port Angeles, Washington, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | resting_place = | occupation = | language = | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = University of Washington | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = Raymond Carver | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = Guggenheim Fellowship, 1978; 2 National Endowment for the Arts awards; Maxine Cushing Gray Foundation Award; Elliston Award | signature = | website = }} Tess Gallagher (born July 21, 1943) is an American poet, essayist, prose author, and playwright. Life Gallagher was born in Port Angeles, Washington. She attended the University of Washington, where she studied creative writing with Theodore Roethke and later Nelson Bentley, as well as David Wagoner and Mark Strand. Her third husband, Raymond Carver, encouraged her to write short stories, some of which were collected in The Lover of Horses (1987) and At the Owl Woman Saloon (1996). Her book Moon Crossing Bridge is a collection of poems written after the death of Carver, who died from cancer in 1988. Her newest collection, Dear Ghosts, is her follow-up collection, written in 2002. Gallagher has taught at many colleges, most recently at Bucknell University and Whitman College. She recently published an essay in The Sun Magazine titled "Instead of Dying" about alcoholism and Raymond Carver's having maintained his sobriety. The essay was initially delivered at the Welsh Academy. Distant Rain, published in 2006, is a conversation between Tess and Jakuchō Setouchi, a Buddhist nun from Kyoto, which took place after the death of Raymond Carver. Recognition Her honors include a fellowship from the Guggenheim Foundation, 2 National Endowment for the Arts awards, the Maxine Cushing Gray Endowed Libraries Visiting Writers Fellowship (University of Washington), and the Elliston Award for "best book of poetry published by a small press" for the collection Instructions to the Double (1976). Publications Poetry *''Stepping Outside''. Penumbra Press, 1974. *''Instructions to the Double''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 1976. *''Under Stars''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 1978. *''On Your Own''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 1978. *''Willingly''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 1984. *''Amplitude: New and selected poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 1987. *''Moon Crossing Bridge''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 1992. *''Owl-Spirit Dwelling''. Portland, OR: Trask House Books, 1994. *''Portable Kisses''. Santa Barbara, CA: Capra Press, 1994. *''My Black Horse: New and selected poems''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe Books, 1995. *''Dear Ghosts''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2006. Short fiction *''The Lover of Horses, and other stories''. New York: Harper, 1986. *''At the Owl Woman Saloon''. New York: Scribner, 1997. * Barnacle Soup, and other stories from the west of Ireland (with Josie Gray). Cheney, WA: Eastern Washington University Press, 2008. *''The Man from Kinvara: Selected stories''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2009. Non-fiction *''A Concert of Tenses: Essays on poetry''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1986. *''Soul Barnacles: Ten more years with Ray''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2000. *(Author of foreword) Raymond Carver, Call if You Need Me: The uncollected fiction, and other prose (edited by William L. Stull). New York: Vintage Contemporaries, 2001. Screenplays *''Dostoevsky: A screenplay'' (with Raymond Carver). Santa Barbara, CA: Capra Press, 1985. *''Distant Rain'' (with Jakucho Setouchi). Cheney, WA: Eastern Washington University Press, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Tess Gallagher b. 1943, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 16, 2012. Audio / video *''Tess Gallagher Reading'' (CD). Aspen, CO: Aspen Writers' Foundation, 1979. *''Some with Wings, Some with Manes'' (cassette). Washington, DC: Watershed Tapes, 1982. *''Tess Gallagher'' (cassette). Columbia, MO: American Audio Prose, 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Tess Gallagher + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 26, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"I Stop Writing the Poem" *"The Hug" *Tess Gallagher profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Tess Gallagher b. 1943 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Tess Gallagher at Amazon.com * ;Audio / video *Tess Gallagher at YouTube ;About *Tess Gallagher at Graywolf Press *A Dangerous Mission: Tess Gallagher, JMWW, Spring 2006. *An Interview with Tess Gallagher at Poets & Writers, 1988 *A Conversation with Tess Gallagher, Atlantic Online, 1997 Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:University of Washington alumni Category:Whitman College faculty Category:Writers from Port Angeles, Washington Category:Writers from Washington (state) Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets